1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to a composition for a photoresist stripper and a method of fabricating a thin film transistor (TFT) array substrate.
2. Description of the Related Art
Currently, liquid crystal displays (LCDs) are some of the most widely used flat panel displays. The LCD is provided with two substrates on which field-generating electrodes are formed, and a liquid crystal layer that is interposed between the substrates. In the LCD, a voltage is applied to the electrodes to rearrange the liquid crystal molecules of the LCD, thereby controlling the quantity of transmitted light.
An LCD that currently dominates the LCD market is of a type in which two substrates are provided with field-generating electrodes. In particular, a typically used type of LCD is provided with one substrate having a plurality of thin film transistors (TFTs) and pixel electrodes arranged in a matrix and another substrate having red, green and blue color filters formed thereon and a common electrode covering the entire surface of the substrate. However, in the LCD, the pixel electrodes and the color filters are formed on different substrates, so that misalignment may occur between the pixel electrodes and the color filters. To overcome this disadvantage, a color filter on array (CoA) type of LCD, which has a color filter and a pixel electrode formed on the same substrate, has been proposed.
In the CoA type of LCD, after forming the color filters, thin films such as pixel electrodes are formed. Here, the color filters are exposed to a photoresist stripper used for patterning thin films such as pixel electrodes. In general, a photoresist stripper made of an organic material has a high ability of melting a color filter. Accordingly, swelling may be caused to a portion of the color filter where it contacts the photoresist stripper. In such a case, the color filter may have an uneven surface, deteriorating adhesion between the color filter and another thin film overlying the color filter, which may cause the overlying thin film to get loosened or cracked. In addition, portions filled with liquid crystal varying in thickness by location may exist, resulting in deterioration of display quality. Therefore, it is desired to develop a stripper capable of stripping photoresist without causing damage to underlying films.